1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine system in which a player riding on a vehicle plays a plurality of games.
2. Description of the Related Art
The so-called riding type game machine in which a player riding on a vehicle performs a game has been known. In the riding type game machine, it is usual that the player plays a non-contact type game such as, for example, a shooting game in which the player shoots a target with a model gun using infrared ray.
On the other hand, the so-called hitting type game machine in which a player hits a target with a hammer has been also known. In this game machine, the player scores when he exactly hits the target.
In the riding type game machine, since the player plays a game without physical contact therewith, there is a problem that it is impossible to perform the game with familiarity therewith. Further, in the hitting type game machine, since the player always hits the same target, there is a problem that the player tends to be tired of the game.
The present invention was made in view of the problems of the conventional game machines and an object of the present invention is to provide a riding type game machine system with which a player can play a familiar game.
In order to achieve the above object, a game machine system according to the present invention comprises a vehicle, which is movable along a path with a player riding thereon, and a plurality of game stages arranged along the path, wherein, in at least one of the game stages, the player plays a contact type game in which the player scores when he contacts with a target.
According to the game machine system constructed as mentioned above, it is possible to provide various games to the player by the employment of the riding type game machine. Further, since the games to be played by the riding type game machine include a contact type game partially, the player can enjoy friendly and approachable games.
In the game machine system constructed as mentioned above, the behavior of the player that he contacts with a target may include to hit the target with a hand or a hitting member such as hammer, to push a button as a target or to pat the target, etc. Further, the behavior of success may include hitting a bad target and patting a good target.
Among the above mentioned various behaviors, the behavior of hitting a target is most natural and easiest way to join a game for the player playing the game while riding on a vehicle.
The game machine system having the construction mentioned above may further comprise operation means for totalizing scores in the game stages. According to such construction, it is possible to show a total score of a player to him after a plurality of different kinds of game is over to thereby provide games to him, which is more enjoyable game compared with a case where the player plays games in respective game machines.
In the game machine system according to the present invention, it is possible to provide a branch point in the rail and to determine a moving direction of the vehicle according to a score obtained in a game stage on an upstream of the branch point. With this construction, it is possible to provide different kinds of game to a player according to the score he obtained to thereby provide various games to the player corresponding to his capability.